User talk:RogalDorn
Why hello , you've stumbled upon my talk page. If you action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message I will respond to you as soon as I can. I will reply on ' ' so the next time you log in you will see a little box in the lower left hand corner that says "You have new messages." CN:CITE /me awaits getting masses of emails :P Michael von Preußen | talk Looks good to me. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 23:28, Friday, 10 February 2012 (ET)' :One thing I'd suggest adding is using as a method. It's how I added references to Jamahiriya (2nd). The template could probably be improved, since I'm 90% sure I made it solely for that page ''I made it very sloppily for Victory (statue), but it's a good way to add quick references without having to bother with a references section at the page bottom. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Well, you have to keep in mind, any average contributor who manages to find his way to CN:CITE and cares to follow it is going to have to learn how to use and tags anyway. So I don't see that it would be too much of a stretch. Michael von Preußen | talk Re: assistance por favor I'm not entirely sure what you mean by "columns inside columns". Are you trying to get it so that the tables - Blocs, MDoAP, etc., are all the same height compared to the ones beside them? Michael von Preußen | talk :Alright, well, I'll work on it a bit. Honestly, I'm not sure it's possible. I tend to achieve similar effects on my website either by eliminating borders, making it appear to be the same height, or with JavaScript. I'll see what I can do, though. Michael von Preußen | talk ::I give up. :/ Personally, I'd just kill the borders on the tables, so that there's no distinction between their heights. If you want to mess around with it some more, this was the resource I was trying and failing to implement. Michael von Preußen | talk Re: Stuff CN:CITE looks good. I guess I've kind of been doing that myself, I prefer just using a link. One change I'd make is that citations should be formatted as those on Wikipedia should be. For example, I'd do Citation instead of putting the raw URL in the ref tags. Makes things look nicer. And of course Wikipedia has all kinds of templates for that stuff, so we could make some too if it would be helpful. Also, I couldn't help messing with your sub-columns code. I found out that for each line that the longest column has beyond the column you're trying to match to it, you can add bottom padding equal to 1.25 times the line height times that number of lines, and that will make the bottom borders even. (The line-height on pages is 20px, at least in my custom CSS.) So, for example, the Blocs table would get 75px of bottom padding and the MDPs one would get 100px. I also found that the Blocs table could alternatively use 5.75em bottom padding, though I'm not sure how that could be derived. But then this method only works in preview, and when I log out the tables don't even have borders. So I'd need to do a little more testing and don't have the time right now. It might still work if you can find out the line height used in preview, but I'm not sure. I saved the page to see what it looked like, feel free to revert or mess with it. But the only way I could see the method that worked in preview being implemented is if you made the whole thing a template (I'd probably do that anyway for neatness and ease of use) and added a parameter that would have to be filled in (optionally) for the number of alliances in the longest column in each row, and determined the bottom padding for the other columns from that, but that seems like something I would totally do for my own thing and other people wouldn't bother with, so I dunno :P. Oh, and I really haven't had time for the job tags template. Hopefully I can do that soon. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:53, Saturday, 11 February 2012 ( ) User rename If Melisande wants her username changed, make sure she asks Wikia to change it also (I think it's just done through ). It leaves a mess but then at least it shows the desired name on everything and such. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:13, Tuesday, 14 February 2012 ( ) :Yeah, that would probably be best. If you do that make sure you delete the new pages so the old ones can be moved back. Though I'm not sure if that would be necessary, since they'd be moved there anyway. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:58, Wednesday, 15 February 2012 ( ) Re: Preview redlinks Hmm, I hadn't noticed that. The problem is that I don't know how to see the code for preview, so I don't know what's causing the issue. You might try removing div#WikiaArticle a {color:#002bb8;} from the link styles section, but then all normal links will probably be the new color. Everything was so much nicer before Oasis. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:06, Monday, 20 February 2012 ( ) :Well then I'm not sure. Actually, I just noticed that links in preview aren't the new (old) blue anyway, so I don't think CSS is applied to preview at all. You're sure you saw redlinks in preview just before updating the CSS? I have to go to class now, I guess I can look at it more this afternoon. And I removed the header red-ing because it also colored too many headers that shouldn't be colored and I didn't feel like keeping up with that. It's usually pretty easy to tell them apart from other headers anyway. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 10:45, Tuesday, 21 February 2012 ( ) Ohai Figured I should get to you before you use my archive system as a model :P. It's best to use unless you want to customize it a lot like I did. This is a good point to do it though, I think all of mine are smaller than this page's current size. Not sure what the standard size for archiving is, I've gone by number of sections and byte size. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:54, Tuesday, 28 February 2012 ( ) Eras TOC Dunno if it's just me but I hate all that white space :P. I used TOC right because the TOC was getting long and doing so removes the white space while also making the text in the shorter sections take up more lines, so fewer clears are necessary. I think letting it use some of the space in the article is part of the point of using it and I don't think there's anything wrong with it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:17, Thursday, 1 March 2012 ( ) :Oh and another thing. Forgot to look at today's edits to your page. I'm not sure what you meant to do in the Academy section, but it looks like something's not quite right. Also, for the war stats table it might look better if you remove the width property and give it margin:auto, but it's up to you. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:32, Thursday, 1 March 2012 ( ) :: :D and yeah I meant it to do that, I always check after saving to make sure it looks right, since preview is hardly accurate anymore. Well, it still might look bad to someone who hasn't removed the sidebar, but I don't usually bother with making compatibility for that. Well, now that you made that change it looks a little squished to me, you might want to give it a width after all :P it's currently about 215px, so you could test in preview to see what looks good. If you want to change it at all, that is. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:32, Friday, 2 March 2012 ( ) ::Eep, and thanks for fixing that typo on my alliance history page. I did notice that and I meant to fix it but I guess I got distracted >_> and I have to edit in IE currently so I don't get the spellcheck either. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:43, Friday, 2 March 2012 ( ) :::Nah, I hadn't looked at the archivebox yet since you didn't have the new code on here yet. I was also trying to figure out where the extra spaces from the sidebars you have came from, might look at it later. But nah I was talking about the war stats again :P. I dunno about fonts, default works well enough for me :P. As for wrapping, well you don't have a nowrap on the first half, and all the non-breaking spaces will keep it all stuck together. Try using just regular spaces, or s if necessary. My sig might be a good example to look at, it's just two nowrapped spans inside a bigger span that does wrap, and they're just separated by spaces. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:31, Saturday, 3 March 2012 ( ) Code Yeah, and I just noticed, the centering isn't necessary at all since those are headers, which are automatically centered and bold :P. Also it isn't really accurate to call the Oasis modification CSS Monaco, it's just adjustments to improve the skin for fans of Monaco. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:29, Tuesday, 6 March 2012 ( ) Re: Imagemaps Looks to me like they no longer support external links. Working on finding a solution through , but it looks like we may be shit out of luck :/ Michael von Preußen | talk :Looks like they've been reenabled. Michael von Preußen | talk Map software/Opera inquiry Well, I'm afraid I likely won't be able to help you with either inquiry. Regarding map software, I really don't know of any, and wish I did. Any edits to maps I've done have pretty much been done by hand; I use to alter SVG maps, and PNG maps I like to pretend don't exist. :p As for Opera, that is indeed an issue. As well, copy/paste in Google Docs doesn't work (at all in document-style docs, or by right-click > copy in spreadsheets). The short explanation for this is that Google hates Opera (even going so far as to disable working functions like reverse image search and customizable background image in the browser). Now, for me, this isn't an issue, as I use Google Docs about once a millennium, and logging into another browser to use them isn't much of a hassle, but if you do routinely use them, I can see how it'd be a right pain in the neck. Google. <.< Michael von Preußen | talk Re: Hai It's going okay, though my laptop was taken away again, which is annoying. I've been surviving though. You? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:53, Friday, 13 April 2012 ( ) Fonts Saw you adding some fonts to your sandbox, and since they seem to be for signature ideas, I thought I'd leave you a couple notes. First, keep in mind that if users don't have a particular font on their system, they'll just get the site default. I have close to 8,000 fonts on my machine, and I still don't have a lot you're trying out. Second, do remember to put font names containing spaces in quotes—many browsers (especially older ones) either won't render fonts at all, or will render them incorrectly, the latter of which can even occur in more modern browsers if a user has variously-named fonts on their computer. So, for example, use style="font-family:'Times New Roman';" instead of style="font-family:Times New Roman;"—the latter might cause problems if someone has a font on their computer called simply 'Times'. Michael von Preußen | talk :I'd also recommend not using the deprecated font tag, use span instead :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:37, Monday, 16 April 2012 ( ) ::How did I not notice that? :( Michael von Preußen | talk Re: Flag thingy Thank you! :) (Mantineia (talk • ) 20:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC)) Nation Infobox Rogal: Got a question for you, trying to edit my Nation Infobox on my page to be more custom. Is there any way to be able to add in divider lines or be able to move around sections of the template or does it require custom coding. Trying to get a red line added between Alliance and Eras and move Nation Team under that Red line so it is in the same section as Native Resources. Any help would be appreciated RD. Hope TIO is treating you well. --Zeta Defender (talk • ) 00:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC)